


The Sum of its Parts

by ofperspicacity



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, because I'm weak, plot? what is a plot?, unrelated ficlets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofperspicacity/pseuds/ofperspicacity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re Tobio and Shouyou now, and have been for some time. The path here wasn’t silver-lined, and there are still days when the apartment reverberates with heated shouts and that end with as much space between the two as the sole bed will allow (or more), but all things considered Kageyama wouldn’t go back and change a single thing. Somehow his life continues to be so much greater than simply the sum of its parts.<br/><br/>Bits and pieces of Kageyama and Hinata's life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> A series of (generally) unrelated drabbles and otp prompts in the college time frame because I need more domestic KageHina in my life (Possibly some Olympics AU stuff to come as well).
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [ofperspicacity](http://www.ofperspicacity.tumblr.com)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kageyama and Hinata have begun to carve out a life for themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly a background chapter. Not much dialogue, pretty much zero plot, but if you want fluff I'm here to deliver. I have an entire universe floating around my head, and future chapter ideas aplenty.

Sometimes Kageyama returns to their cramped apartment with its peeling wallpaper, drafty windows, and scratched countertops and finds Hinata bouncing around the kitchen to pop music turned just a hair too high; he shoots a wide, blinding smile in Kageyama’s direction, and just like that, he’s home. 

They’re Tobio and Shouyou now, and have been for some time. The path here wasn’t silver-lined, and there are still days when the apartment reverberates with heated shouts and that end with as much space between the two as the sole bed will allow (or more), but all things considered Kageyama wouldn’t go back and change a single thing. Somehow his life continues to be so much greater than simply the sum of its parts.

*

It all started that day at the middle school tournament. Small and unpolished, Hinata was quickly categorized as _not a threat_ but that didn’t mean that Kageyama wouldn’t give all he had to beat him anyway. Anything to the contrary went against his nature. It was what happened afterwards that stuck with Kageyama, the tears streaming down Hinata’s face and the hard edge in his voice despite them that left an unfamiliar hollowness in Kageyama’s chest. It was an indescribable feeling that Kageyama felt for the second time when Hinata had burst into Karasuno’s gym that day one month later, and one he’d eventually label as something akin to fate.

They’d been at each other’s throats from day one, mostly because Hinata was too abrupt, Kageyama was too serious, and feelings are hard to decipher when you’re fifteen, a victory whoop is coupled with a bone crushing hug, and maybe that odd twinge in your middle isn’t because you ate one too many pork buns. Slowly, the weight of everything Hinata was rested in Kageyama’s chest until it became difficult for him to breathe, much less reason with himself. 

There was one thing of which Kageyama was absolutely certain: Hinata Shouyou _should not_ have this power over him. It shouldn’t have been that easy to disarm him with a well-aimed smile, to take up residence in his chest and fill him with this peculiar warmth. Most infuriating of all was the fact that Kageyama Tobio, genius setter, couldn’t discern for the world whether his feelings were reciprocated or whether he should act on them.

The decision was made for him one day, fittingly smack dab in the middle of one of countless arguments. He couldn’t even remember what they’d been arguing about, but Hinata’s voice had gradually lowered in pitch until it faded out entirely. Kageyama’s scowl lost its intensity as he began to realize just how close their faces were and what a strange look had suddenly come across Hinata’s features. Before he had time to analyze the situation any further Hinata had wrapped his fingers around his collar and their lips collided with a jolt Kageyama wouldn’t forget any time soon. “Dumbass.” He’d breathed against Hinata’s lips. Hinata had the gall to chuckle before letting his face grow scarlet, and from then on there was no going back.

*

Their apartment is small, there’s no denying that, but most days it’s big enough. A ragged towel is stuffed beneath the rickety window in their bedroom, there’s a questionable stain peeking from the corner of the living room-kitchen-dining room, and on especially windy days the bathroom light flickers, but it’s theirs.

Life in Tokyo is comfortable – most of the time. The city is big and loud and so unlike home, but they have each other and they have volleyball and that’s all they’ll ever need. They get by on simple meals, quarters for the laundromat, borrowed time, and sleepy goodnight kisses. Some days are full to the bursting with feverish studying, long practices, and working to scrape together just enough to make ends meet, and those are the days when they collapse into bed exhausted, truly _together_ only for the few moments before heavy eyelids fall shut. Those are the days when tensions run high, things slip out that aren’t meant to, and Kageyama feels like he’s wearing thin.

Then there are the days that Kageyama sometimes thinks he lives for. They wake to the mid-morning sun painted across their faces instead of the shrill cries of the alarm clock. Breakfast is a simple affair, but not rushed. They sip their coffee and laze around until, inevitably, one or the other sits up a little straighter and an unspoken invitation passes between them. That quickly, they’re racing to find a volleyball, clambering down the stairs, and elbowing each other out of the way as they sprint to the nearest park, already panting and breathless when they arrive.

“Toss to me, Tobio!” Hinata always demands, pressing and wheedling despite the fact that Kageyama had long since given up on resisting. It doesn’t matter that the entire week had been filled with volleyball. They practice for hours, until stomachs are growling, palms are stinging, and breathless laughter and stolen kisses interrupt the sanctity and seriousness of the sport. With warm, sweaty fingers now woven together, they return to their apartment. It looks softer, somehow, in the late afternoon light, with touches of Kageyama and Hinata spread throughout that make it less a cramped, tattered, inner-city apartment and more like home.

Hinata throws open the refrigerator and they pile the ingredients they’d splurged on for just such an occasion on the counter. Cooking still isn’t their strongest point, but necessity is the best teacher. Some minor bickering and a negligible catastrophe or two later, the table is set with its mismatched place-settings and the sauce mostly covers the flavor of the few burnt grains of rice (“I told you we shouldn’t have cooked it so long, Bakageyama!”). Beneath the table, their feet knock comfortably together until Hinata hooks Kageyama’s ankle with his foot and tangles their legs together. Kageyama frowns and mutters something, but he doesn’t make a move to extricate himself and Hinata smiles a mischievous grin at him from across the table. Kageyama is always torn between smacking it from his face and kissing it off, so he does neither.

Washing the dishes afterwards almost always ends with soap suds in Kageyama’s hair, a damp collar, and a welt or two on Hinata’s arm from a well-aimed towel snap, but they’re efficient enough to get the job done. The sooner they’re finished, the sooner they can choose a movie and curl together on the couch, doing nothing at all until the exhaustion of the week and the day catches up with them. 

If he had to choose a favorite part of days like this, Kageyama would probably choose this one. It’s very rare that he has opportunity to wrap Hinata in his arms, bury his face in his hair to draw in the scent of him, and reciprocate lazy kisses to his jaw, his knuckles, his collarbone, and anywhere else Hinata can reach. It’s times like this that Kageyama feels nothing other than a warm contentment. The word “home” can have a number of definitions, but for Kageyama it’s nothing more succinctly than this person and the way he makes him feel.


	2. The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kageyama comes home to an unwelcome surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't think updates will always be this quick, but this chapter practically wrote itself.

Kageyama shook the cold droplets from his hair with a sigh, shivering when a few slipped down his neck. He hated the rain. It was cold, it was gloomy, and it made him want to do nothing more than curl up beneath his blankets and sleep for a very long time. If he was lucky, Hinata would have a cup of hot tea waiting for him. If he was luckier, he wouldn’t have left the kitchen a mess preparing it. Part hopeful and part pensive, he poked his head into the kitchen and was met with the shock of his life.

“Hinata.” His calm mask was drawn over his face, but it wasn’t difficult for Hinata to recognize what roiled underneath. “What is that _thing_ doing on our kitchen counter?” Hinata had the decency to look slightly repentant as he moved protectively in front of the tiny cat. 

“Hi, Tobio.” His voice purposefully had the particular lilt that usually brought a flush to Kageyama’s cheeks, but today he wasn’t buying it. “Did you have a good day? How were your classes?”

“Don’t ‘did you have a have a good day’ me.” Kageyama’s façade finally fell and a sharp scowl creased his brow. “ _What_. Is that beast. Doing on my counter?”

“Our counter.” Hinata chirped. That wasn’t his brightest retort.

“We make food on that counter, Hinata!” He roared. There was to be no ‘Shouyou’ing today. At his outburst, the cat made a crazed leap from the countertop and skittered beneath the sofa. Kageyama glared at it the whole way. 

“Kageyama.” Hinata became genuinely plaintive. “It’s raining outside. Just look!” Despite himself, Kageyama glanced out the window for half a second, the slate grey sky casting a murky light on the ground below. “He looked so cold, and miserable. He was trying to hide inside the neighbor’s trashcan! I had to bring him in. Don’t you feel even a _tiny bit_ sorry for Chibi-chan?”

Some of the color drained from Kageyama’s face. “You _named_ that thing?” What he felt was a tiny bit afraid of the spark of determination he saw in Hinata’s eyes. He wondered fleetingly if this was how their opponents sometimes felt: defeated before Hinata had even scored a single point.

“He’s so skinny. I found some tuna in the fridge and he ate it right up. How can you say no to that face?” Hinata poked his chin in the direction of the couch, and Kageyama turned to find that the black and cream mottled cat had poked its head from beneath the sofa. It mewed plaintively as if trying to further Hinata’s argument. Unfortunately for both of them, Kageyama had years of practice in resisting adorableness when he was especially determined. Coupled with his disdain for cats – and most animals entirely – it wasn’t very difficult for Kageyama to do what he did next.

“No.” He said coolly and pointedly in the cat’s direction. “We’re taking it to the shelter. They’ll take care of it there.”

“Tobio!” Hinata drew out his name in a high-pitched whine. “We can’t send him there. Do you know what happens to cats at shelters? Do you? He could _die_. Besides, it’d be so nice to have a cat. He could snuggle with us, and if there are ever any mice in the apartment he’d catch them!”

By now the cat had slipped out from beneath the couch and was winding its way around Hinata’s legs, purring softly. Hinata leaned down to scratch its ears, looking back up at Kageyama with a pout to his lower lip. “Please?” He finished in a small voice.

Kageyama huffed a heavy, tired sigh. It had been a long day already, and Hinata was quickly wearing on his already-thin patience. “We’ll talk about it tomorrow.” He decided, already making plans for a long, warm shower, a cup of tea, and a bit of necessary studying before bed. He was in no mood for an argument.

“Thanks, Tobio.” Hinata was suddenly beaming, landing a quick peck on his cheek before trotting off to find a blanket for the cat to sleep on that night. Kageyama frowned to himself, trying to work out which words or expression had led Hinata to believe he was yielding so he could eliminate them next time.

*

The next morning, Kageyama woke feeling warm and content. He hadn’t even opened his eyes, but he could tell the sun was shining through his eyelids, and he decided to bask beneath the pleasant weight of the covers for a few moments longer. The soft breathing beside him indicated that Hinata was still sound asleep, so the apartment was blissfully quiet for the moment. When he finally, begrudgingly decided he needed to get up if he wanted to be at work on time and slowly opened his eyes, he let out a decidedly effeminate shriek. He’d found himself looking into a pair of golden, oval irises in the middle of a slow blink and sat up so abruptly that he inadvertently smacked Hinata in the face, but he decided that given the circumstances Hinata wasn’t entirely undeserving. The cat hissed in return and quickly leapt from his chest to skitter out of the room at the same time Hinata propped himself up, rubbing his smarting cheekbone and murmuring, “Wha’s happening? Why’s my face hurt?”

“The beast,” Kageyama spat, “Was _laying on top of me _. I panicked!”__

__“Chibi-chan isn’t a beast. If we’re going to keep him, you’re going to have to learn to call him by his name.” A sleepy Hinata is not one particularly skilled at dealing with a disgruntled Kageyama._ _

__“I never said we were keeping it!” Kageyama roared, already testy due to the fact that the peaceful start to his day had been so rudely interrupted, and so early on. “All I said was that we’d discuss it.” He ran a weary hand over his face. It was odd how exhausted he could feel after having just woken up feeling so refreshed. Butting heads with Hinata’s iron will can do that to a person. “Do you even know the first thing about what’s involved in taking care of a cat?” He had made his way out of bed and was opening and closing dresser drawers, digging around for a suitable outfit as he lectured. “They leave hair everywhere. They poop in a _box_. You need to buy food and cat litter and take them to the vet and that costs money, Hinata.” He finally snatched up a shirt and pair of pants and pulled off his pajamas, pointed gaze never leaving Hinata’s face. Right before he tugged the shirt over his head he noticed Hinata’s raised eyebrow and the half smile he recognized too well. “Are you even listening?” He bellowed as he tugged the shirt into place, and with the distraction gone Hinata blinked twice, quickly, and his gaze snapped back to meet Kageyama’s. He nodded meekly in a way that suggested that no, he most certainly had _not_ been listening._ _

__“I know how to take care of a cat.” Hinata finally retorted, a mild irritation taking over his expression. “We’ll make do, I know we will. He was all alone, Tobio, and now he’s got us. I couldn’t bear to send him to a shelter or put him back outside to fend for himself. Don’t you even have a little bit of a heart?” The beast had chosen that moment to make it’s reentry, and as it leapt to the bed and Hinata’s lap, it released a small mew that seemed to say, _Don’t you?__ _

__Kageyama hardened his scowl to counteract the slight softening he felt (to his chagrin) of his heart. “I’ll… think about it.” He conceded at last, releasing a huff of air between his lips. How Hinata managed to convince him of these things he’d never know. “We’ll talk when you get home from class this evening.” He decided, hoping to think up a convincing argument as the day went on._ _

__Hinata leapt from the bed with a grin. “Thank you, Tobio.” He sang, leaning in for a quick peck before wandering off to find more food the cat might eat. Kageyama shook his head. No matter how much Hinata pleaded or cajoled, giving in would simply not be an option._ _

__Over the course of the day, Kageyama came up with precisely zero convincing arguments against keeping the cat. When he returned home that evening, the creature meowed at him, having the gall to butt its head against his legs until he leaned down and half-heartedly patted its head. “Hi.” He greeted before moving to the kitchen, rooting through the refrigerator for something to heat up. Hinata was in class so he was on his own for dinner, and he never had liked cooking for himself._ _

__“You know if Shouyou has his way you’ll be staying here.” He said aloud, glancing again at the cat who blinked once at him before leaping to the kitchen chair. “Oh, so you’re going to join me for dinner. I suppose it’s better than eating alone…” He took his seat, oblivious to the fact that he was holding a one-sided conversation with a cat he was supposed to despise._ _

__When he rose to put his dishes in the sink, the cat leapt gracefully from its perch to follow him. He raised an eyebrow at it but didn’t bother to shoo it away. Grabbing his laptop, he settled on the couch to attempt to get some work done. He had a feeling that once Hinata came home there would very likely be little time for homework._ _

__After assessing the situation with a golden gaze for a few moments, the cat leapt to the couch beside Kageyama and curled daintily into a ball with its head resting on his thigh. Kageyama frowned at it – “You’ll get fur all over my jeans” – but didn’t bother to move. Without even thinking about what he was doing, he began absently stroking the cat’s back, eliciting a steady stream of purrs. At the sound of Hianta’s key in the door, a wide eyed look of horror crossed his face when he realized what he was doing. He withdrew his hand as though the cat had bitten it, receiving a disgruntled meow._ _

__“Uoooh, Tobio!” Hinata was fair to bursting, a delighted grin spreading across his face. “Does this mean we’re keeping him? Does it?” The cat leapt across Kageyama to greet Hinata, rubbing affectionately at his legs. “I knew he’d warm up to you!” Kageyama couldn’t tell whether Hinata was talking to him or to the cat. His brow creased and he opened his mouth, but his refusal died in his throat._ _

__“I suppose.” He said instead, gruffly, trying his best to look indifferent and not as though, despite his best efforts, the beast was actually growing on him._ _

__“Thank you, Tobio!” Hinata’s hug was from an uncomfortable angle, but exuberant. “You’re the best boyfriend.” He grinned, pressing a kiss to Kageyama’s lips before straightening back up. “Really. Thank you. It means a lot for you to agree. I know you won’t regret it! He’ll be good, I promise!” How Hinata could make such a promise Kageyama didn’t know, but he couldn’t help the small smile that ghosted across his face at Hinata’s excitement. He glanced quickly at the cat who, if he didn’t know better, he’d say had a rather smug expression. Maybe he could get used to this after all._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, Chibi-chan, aka the beast, will be making multiple appearances in the future.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [ofperspicacity](http://ofperspicacity.tumblr.com)


	3. Heat Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a faulty air conditioner is excuse enough for an impromptu trip to the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I actually haven't forgotten about this! To be honest, this chapter has been in the works since summer (hence the theme) but I never got around to finishing it. I'm _really_ hoping to keep updating this, because I'd forgotten how much fun these little ficlets are to write.

The day dawned bright and already nearly blisteringly hot. Kageyama pulled away from Hinata’s constant warmth, swiping at the sheen of sweat that had pooled where the unruly orange mop and been pressed against his chest. With an accusing glare at the finicky window air conditioner that only worked when it felt like it, he rolled to a sitting position to give it a solid whack (nothing happened beyond a worrying shift of the unit on the windowsill, but it had been worth a shot). His languid movements had woken Hinata who slowly sat up beside him, running his fingers through sweaty hair until it stood straight on end and squinting in the direction of the offending appliance.

“Not today.” He groaned, leaning his head against Kageyama’s shoulder with a muffled groan of frustration until Kageyama shoved him away.

“Yes. Today.” He affirmed tartly. “Now stop sweating on me.”

“You’re sweating on yourself.” Hinata grumbled. “We’re going to _roast_ without this thing today. Piece of junk.” He gave it his own smack as if it would do any more than Kageyama’s had, but the only response was a sighing creak. Slowly he turned to face Kageyama, a glint kindling in his gaze that Kageyama didn’t like the look of. “Or,” he drew out the word, “We don’t need to stay here. Do we?” Kageyama gave a hesitant shake of his head. “You know what today is the perfect day for?”

“A working air conditioner?” Kageyama suggested, finally moving to dig through the closet for the fan they used only when they had admitted defeat. “A refrigerator with an ice maker that isn’t frozen up?”

“Well, maybe.” Hinata conceded. “But actually… I was thinking more along the lines of a trip to the beach?” He widened his eyes and flickered his lashes in a pleading look that was only ever successful about half the time. “Please? It’ll be cooler there, and breezy, and we can swim in the ocean and buy ice cream.” 

Kageyama perked up a little at the mention of ice cream, but the memory of their last beach trip was still incredibly prominent in his mind. “And get sunburned, and drag sand through the entire apartment _again_.” He punctuated the sentence with a pointed glare, flicking the fan on and releasing a small sigh of relief when the air flow served to dry the sweat from his skin and cool him at least a fraction. Despite the prospect of sand between the sheets he had to admit that the idea was growing more appealing by the moment. “Your idea, you’re paying for gas.” He finally allowed.

“Yay!” Hinata thrust his fists into the air in celebration, falling back onto the bed with a hollow whump. After a flurry of quick preparations and a final admonition from Hinata to the air conditioner that it “had better be working by the time we get back”, they were on their way. Hinata had donned his favorite pair of sunglasses and shoved a cap on Kageyama’s head (“So your scalp doesn’t get burned like last time, bakageyama”) and was currently scanning through radio stations at an alarming rate until he found one that was playing a song he was content to belt out. 

“Must you?” Kageyama threw a quick glance in Hinata’s direction before turning his eyes back to the road. 

“Spoil sport.” Hinata scowled. “This is an adventure! Like a road trip! That’s what you do on road trips. You play the radio and sing along as loud as you can and you roll the windows down so you can feel the wind in your hair!” He reached out to ruffle Kageyama’s hair in demonstration, giggling at the way his eyebrows lowered in a scowl even though the corner of his lips were just barely lifting in what Hinata had come to recognize as the beginnings of a smile (and not constipation). “Admit it.” He pressed. “You’re excited for this too. You’re glad I thought of it! It’s better than sitting around our hot, stinky apartment all day, right, Tobio?”

Kageyama grunted in what Hinata could only assume was affirmation. “There’s not much that isn’t.” He allowed, letting his elbow brush against Hinata’s across the gearshift. “I’m just in it for the ice cream.” He added, deadpan until Hinata nudged his shoulder with his own and the smile he’d been holding back cracked across his face. “And it’s been a while since we’ve done anything just for the fun of it.”

“Exactly.” Hinata finally settled back into his seat with a slight hum of satisfaction. “This is going to be a day to remember.” He predicted, leaning forward to nudge the radio up a few more notches as the strains of another favorable song wafted amidst the slight thumping from the open windows. This time as he shouted out the words he could have sworn he heard Kageyama begin to hum along.

The moment they’d pulled off the highway Hinata thrust his nose out the window. “I can smell the ocean!” He declared. Kageyama raised a critical eyebrow but he inhaled a little more deeply himself. Maybe there was a slightly briny hint to the air. 

By the time they’d found a parking spot Hinata was practically vibrating. He danced from foot to foot as Kageyama methodically unloaded their bags, chairs, and cooler from the trunk. “We’re 21, and you’re acting like you’re 15 again.” Kageyama reminded with the slightest hint of fondness in his tone. Hinata blinked a slow _and?_ in Kageyama’s direction, cocking his head slightly to the side before he grabbed Kageyama’s arm in one hand and the cooler in the other. 

“Learn to live a little, Tobio!” He sang, tugging Kageyama and the chairs behind him. He didn’t stop until they’d reached the beach and he’d declared they were at the perfect spot, just close enough to the water. “Last one in’s a flattened volleyball!” He whooped, tossing his shirt haphazardly to the side the moment the blanket had been secured and the chairs set up. He was held back by a hand clamped on his shoulder.

“Not so fast, dumbass.” Kageyama growled. “Aren’t you forgetting something? I might have been nice enough to rub aloe on your back last time, but I’m not feeling very generous at the moment.” Hinata’s hand rubbed sheepishly at the back of his neck.

“Oh, right.” He rooted in the bag for the sunscreen, straightening with a grin when he’d found it. “Looks like you care about me after all, Tobio.” He beamed, teasing lilt doing little to stop Kageyama from “pah”-ing and scrunching his nose into a frown. “Wanna get my back?” He tossed the sunscreen to Kageyama before he could say a word.

When Kageyama was content that they’d both applied an adequate amount of sunscreen, he allowed Hinata to grab his hand and finally lead him towards the waves. Hinata didn’t let go of him when he came to a sudden stop, lacing their fingers together instead as he squealed when the waves lapped at his feet – “It’s _cold_! – and nearly backed into Kageyama when a wave broke against his knees.

“Watch it, dumbass!” Kageyama yelped, but he let Hinata lean into him. The sun continued to beat down on his shoulders, but now there was warmth welling up from inside him, too. Something flip-flopped in his chest when Hinata crinkled his nose at him with a wide grin. The moment passed when Hinata leaned down to cup a handful of water and flick it up towards Kageyama with a devilish grin. “Oi!” Kageyama shouted, cupping both hands together and launching an even bigger wave towards Hinata’s face. 

An all-out splashing war soon commenced, the two growing accustomed to the chill of the ocean as they waded further out, dodging attacks and laughing at the way their wet hair had become plastered to their foreheads almost comically. Hinata let out a war cry, springing onto Kageyama’s back and trying with all of his might to dunk him under the next wave. In the end it crashed over both of them and they resurfaced with breathless laughter. Kageyama couldn’t resist running his fingers through Hinata’s hair, teasing it into tufts and curls. Hinata responded by raking his own fingers through Kageyama’s hair, cackling at the indignant look that crossed Kageyama’s face paired with the way his normally smooth hair stood at outlandish angles. “You look ridiculous.” He stated matter-of-factly, mirth still spilling over from his eyes as he found Kageyama’s hand and threaded their fingers together.

“Not as ridiculous as you.” Kageyama smirked, cupping the back of Hinata’s neck and leaning in for a quick kiss before he could stop himself. The moment he pulled away from the peck Hinata snaked his arms around Kageyama’s neck, pulling him back down and kissing him a little harder.

“We’re in public.” Kageyama hissed, cheeks reddening as he glanced warily from side to side, hands still resting on Hinata’s hips. No one seemed to be paying them much mind. 

“You worry too much.” Hinata said lightly, leaning in to press a final kiss to the tip of Kageyama’s nose before grinning up at him. “Let’s go have lunch, then, I’m starving!” 

Kageyama quickly agreed, ducking under a final time in an attempt to smooth his hair back to its normal style before he followed Hinata towards the shore. “I want meat buns!” Hinata announced, dragging Kageyama towards the food stands so they could scour every stall until they finally found one that sold “Japan’s best”. Prize in hand, they made their way back to the chairs, settling in to peel away the greasy paper and bite into the steaming buns, burning their tongues despite the stall owner’s warning that they’d just been made. 

“This is perfect.” Hinata finally sighed in contentment, leaning back into his seat as he swallowed the last bite. Kageyama couldn’t have agreed more. They sat back in languid silence, closing their eyes as the sunlight slowly dried the droplets on their skin leaving salty trails in their wake. Kageyama was content to waver in and out of consciousness, letting the sun bathe every inch of his skin in pleasant warmth. 

“Woah! Kageyama, look!” Hinata had suddenly snapped to attention, and Kageyama opened one eye with a lazy hum. “They’re setting up a volleyball net!” His eyes flew open at that, glancing in the direction Hinata pointed to a group of boys around their age planting the net into the sand, jostling each other jovially and tossing the volleyball back and forth. “I’m gonna go see if we can join them!” Hinata declared, jumping up before Kageyama could even react. He watched as Hinata jogged up to one of the boys, talking quickly and pointing towards Kageyama who smiled weakly when a few pairs of eyes looked in his direction. Soon he was gesturing wildly for Kageyama to join him, and the pull of volleyball proved greater than his discomfort at the strange group.

“I’m Hinata Shouyou, and this is Kageyama Tobio!” Hinata was introducing as Kageyama stepped into place beside him. “We play volleyball on our college team, but we’ve never played beach volleyball before!” His eyes were alight with anticipation. “Are you guys on a team, too?”

“We’re on the local university team.” The tallest spoke up. “We come down to the beach and play pretty often. It can take a little getting used to if you’ve never played in the sand before.” He warned. “What positions do you play?”

Hinata grinned. “I’m a wing spiker, and this guy’s a setter!” He jerked his thumb in Kageyama’s direction. 

“Hey, that’s perfect!” Another boy spoke up. “Amakata couldn’t make it today, so we technically only have one setter. You two can be on my team if you want.”

Beach volleyball was almost like a whole new sport. The sand shifted beneath their feet making for unstable landings and skidding stops. Kageyama often found himself shading his eyes from the sun’s rays just so he could find the ball on its course in the air. Hinata’s jump even seemed different without the solid court to push off of. Eventually, though, they’d adapted the familiar movements to this new medium and Kageyama learned to dig in before making a toss, using the sand to his advantage. The sound of a successful quick being slammed to the opposite side of the net didn’t have the same resonating quality, but it was satisfying all the same. 

Kageyama soon lost track of how long they’d played, and before he knew it the sun had just begun to dip towards the horizon. They weren’t keeping score (at least not officially) but Kageyama was fairly certain that their team would have come out on top if they had been. 

“You guys are awesome!” Hinata exclaimed as they helped gather the net and equipment.

“Hey, for first-timers in the sand I’d say you guys did pretty well.” The other setter grinned. “That quick is deadly! You’re pretty serious about this, aren’t you?”

“We want to try out for the national team when we graduate!” Hinata blurted, excitedly grabbing Kageyama’s arm. 

Their captain laughed. “Who knows? You just might make it. Hey, thanks for joining in! It really rounded us out to have another setter.”

“Thanks for having us!” Hinata and Kageyama replied in unison, returning their waves of farewell as they turned back towards their blanket.

“I told you this would be a fun day.” Hinata said with a jab in Kageyama’s ribs.

“I never said it wouldn’t.” He retorted, feeling the warm flush of exertion and general contentment spreading through his body. “Any day I get to play volleyball is a good day.” He paused, glancing over at Hianta as the ocean set aflame by the setting sun reflected gold into his eyes. His voice went soft without meaning to. “Any day I get to spend with you is a good day.” He added, knowing the heat rushing to his cheeks came from more than just the heat of the day. At that Hinata’s grin filled his entire face.

“And nothing makes me happier than playing volleyball with the guy that makes me happiest.” Hinata concluded, fingertips brushing Kageyama’s palm until he slid their fingers together, humming in utter contentment as he rested his head against Kageyama’s shoulder. Kageyama sometimes wished Hinata would stop saying such embarrassing things, but only because he never quite knew what to do with the warm, heavy feeling that always settled into his chest. Instead of responding he pressed his lips to the top of Hinata’s head and drew in the salt and sunshine and joy of the day.

“Why don’t we get that ice cream you promised me and then go home?” He finally suggested, giving Hinata’s hand a tug. Sand and sunburn aside, this day had been the closest thing to perfection by the standards of two 21-year-old volleyball players with a finicky air conditioner and a stuffy apartment in Tokyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
